


From The Frostbacks and Back

by Maximus_Prime



Series: Chronicles of Walker [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Avaar, Bears, Dragons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, Slow Burn, all the bears, reader is an avaar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximus_Prime/pseuds/Maximus_Prime
Summary: The world goes green in an unpleasant fashion and you wake up to some Avaar fishing you out of the sea. At least their bear isn't hungry.Join Walker on his journey as he bullshits his way around and somehow doesn't end up somethings lunch. At least he got a head start ;)





	1. Everything's Green - And You Want Me To What?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tell it from the mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555096) by [deleriumofyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deleriumofyou/pseuds/deleriumofyou). 
  * Inspired by [Unfortunate Technicalities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706917) by [TheOneKrafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneKrafter/pseuds/TheOneKrafter). 



> This is combination of fan content, inspired content and generally because I want to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all green, your drowning and Spirits and fanfics are a weird mix

It all started with green. A radio active, sickly green.  
It swallows your vision and being, drowning you in nothing, but green.  
Soon it's all dark, the green is gone, replaced with a cold, freezing darkness.  
You can taste salt. Your chest wants to burst. Your chocking. Your going to die.

Then it's all white.  
You gag. Water spraying in the coughing fit that expels from your mouth.  
The world is blurred, shapes and sounds assault your senses without mercy.  
There's a voice. It's talking to you, or is it about you?

Too much, it hurts.

It all goes dark again.

——————

When you wake, it’s warm. Bundled up.  
It's sluggish, the way you feel. That comfortable feeling between sleep and being awake. 

Burying your head in a pillow your feel your body protest as your nerves relay all the unpleasant feelings that hung around in your limbs.

What really gets you though, is the chuckling laughter. It sounds feminine in origin.

Startled and with the grace of a dead fish you jump, trying to sit up yourself and only really succeeded in falling flat on your face.

The laughter tenfolds.

"Like a newly born pup!"

You don't recognise that voice, you feel like you do, but you don't.  
Pulling your face from, after a momentary appraisal, turned out to be a nest like bed of soft furs.

What?

Your head flicks up to meet the mirthful eyes of a laughing woman. She's dressed in furs, much like the ones your currently lying on. She looks familiar.

You struggle out of the offending furs that had tripped you onto your face and stared her down with a look of, what one can only really call, confused terror.

So much for a poker face.  
Not that you've ever played poker.

The laughing subsided quickly, but not as quick as you would have liked. Your honestly are not sure if you should be embarrassed or something.  
The woman calmly catches your attention with a simple movement of sitting down on a stone throne... is that a sharks maw??

You feel a sickly feeling of recognition.

"Careful, boy. No need to faint"

You refocus on the woman, no, you refocus on Svarah, Svarah Sun-Hair of Stone Bear Hold.  
You want this to be a sick joke, but you know deep down it's not.  
Something lodges in your throat.

Svarah, is tall. Very tall. Braided dark hair falls down her shoulder. You never saw her hair in Dragon Age. You kinda expected blonde instead.

Dark eyes, like her hair, regard you with suspicion, mirth and curiosity. No obvious malice at least. That's something.

"Our fishermen were quite surprised when you fell from the sky"

Huh?

"You do not have the baring of a low lander.. Where are you from, boy?"

"I.."

The sound of your own voice startles you, loader then expected. What would you even say?  
You purse your lips and meet her eyes. She smiles at you.  
You wanna go with the truth. You honestly liked the Avaar. And frankly, without help, you would likely die.

"I fell through the fade, I think. It was all very green"

Svarah's eyebrows became one with her hair.

"The fade? Where you sent by our Lady?!"

Wincing at the rise in her voice you find yours shaky.

"I-I don't know..."

Honestly you don't. Between home, sleep and bed you don't know how you got here.

Svarah's eyes are hard like granite. You can feel the wheels turning in her head.

"I.. I don't wanna hurt anyone, if your concerned about that.."

She barks out a laugh.

"I find it hard to see it likely, but I believe you. You are honest. A good trait"

You feel slightly better, barely.

"Come, lets us meet The Augur"

—————

The Augur was, while frazzled, certainly something. Frankly he was low key dramatic. Blue fire this and spirits that. He wasn't bad though, you were thankful for that.

There had been spirits when Svarah had led you to his hut. They had danced around the fire. It was pretty, they were not the skeletal wisps like the game had shown. They were colourful, bright and looked close to humanoid.  
Your eyes had been transfixed.

Svarah and The Augur, unknown to you had been watching your reaction. You didn't see Svarah's solid stare and The Augur giddy smile.

The spirits had taken a liking to you, spinning and jumping around you in circles. It was calming. One spirit who seemed to be made of pale blue light had stopped at eye level and mirrored you awed expression. Slowly you both mirrored each other, or the spirit mirrored you to the letter. Not once did you feel ill or threatened.  
Your hand had risen as if to touch, but stopped short, waiting. The spirit returned the gesture, before reaching that last few inches of space and settling against your hand. It was like cold silk.

The was a shout.

Together the spirit and you pulled away and turned to the culprit, the spirit making a hissing of air. It sounded annoyed.

"ah, I apologise for scaring you. They have been hounding me since the moment you were brought to our hold"

The spirit hisses once more before returning to its fellows, who had gathered to the fire in a rainbow of light.

The Augur looked sheepishly back and forth before settling his gaze on you.

"You must be Walker"

"Must be?" Your voice cracked, you winced at the high pitch.

"Yes! The Gods have been singing your arrival for quite sometime"

Huh, you don't know what to make of that.  
That train of though must have shown on your face.

"Calm now, explain to me what you know"  
Svarah had, until now had remained silent. You had almost forgotten she was there.  
The Augur who now seemed less frazzled then before, began again.

"Yes my Thane, but first greeting are in order. I am the Augur of Stone Bear Hold, you have met our gods. They were eager for your arrival."

A jingling whisper is heard from the fire.

"They asked to see you, but will tell me nothing else. I am told it is not for the ears of anyone, but you, little Walker"

Svarah whom had listened on, sighed.

"I may not like it, but I respect it, shall we wait outside?"

The Augur has paused to listen to one last hiss before nodding.

"We shall be outside, our gods will explain to you everything"

They left whispering to them each other. You just felt lost. What did all that mean? What is going on?!  
You flinched when the door shut, a sick feeling curled in the gut. Turning to the fire you saw as a true light show of spirits danced and flowed over to you, curling around your legs and shoulders. It wasn't stifling, more like a full body hug. The ill feeling lessened under their touch.  
You were confused. You remember that he Avaar considered spirits to be their Gods and that they seem to have a symbiotic relationship of a sort, one not far from the other.  
What did spirits want from you? You literally woke up only so long ago. 

"You think a lot"

You jumped, and fell, there was mild cursing.

"We apologise, we did not mean to startle you" 

You looked up frantic eyes settling back on the blue spirit from before. It was strange, it sounded like you, but different, other voices mixed in, like ten soft toned people talking all at once. Strange as it was, it was oddly calming to hear.

"We wish to ask for your help. We are sorry we rushed you through like we did. There is no time"

It reaches a hand out to you. You take it. It's solid and kinda squishy, like a balloon of water.  
Images flash though your mind. The Veil tearing like wet paper, Corypheus in a burning haven holding a limp body, the world burning.  
You let go, staggering back to the ground. Air seems to escape your lungs for a moment, constricting.

"T-the fu-ck?!"

"We are sorry, we need your help. No one else would hear us. We found you, in the Dreaming. We panicked and held on"

You paused for the second time that night, looking out at the stars through the window to your left. You turned back, mind and thoughts churning.

"What.. what do you mean?"

The spirit regards you silently, a quiet hiss is heard from the back. A mellow green spirit smaller then the others slides forward, it was reptilian in a way, how you had no idea.

"Our world is failing"

It sounded nasal.

"The one called Corypheus has woken and without help this world will perish"

"But the Herald or Inquisitor, wont they manage it?"

"Alone he will fall"

You turn to your right, a golden yellow woman kneels before you. One of the spirits had materialised before you in a human shape. She, you think she's a she anyway, gently takes your shoulders  and steadies you. She looks kind.

"Help him, please, like you did before. In the 'game'. No one should face this fate alone. Please"

Damn. That truck deep with in. Your mind pondered trying to follow their words. 

"You want me to, join the Inquisition? Inner circle my way around?"

The spirits all jittered. The air buzzed.

"Yes! Yes! Like the stories!"

Stories? What.. Oh... fanfic...  
Your face burns red. Fanfic to save the day. Yay.

You sit there, in the dark with a bunch of begging spirits, and, they want you to help save the day... why not.

"Sure, what's the worst that could happen.."

A spirit the colour of a red sunset gives you a unsettling grin.

Oh boy

“Come, let us talk, there is much to discuss, little Walker”


	2. To Get On Ones Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> settling in

It was odd. Not bad, just odd. The Avvar are a hardy people, strong and honest, and very tall. Thane Svarah Sun-Hair was a much loved leader it seemed. Strong like the rest an fair, though she would not suffer fools. Not that you blamed her, who would want too.

It had been a long night and an early morning, no thanks to the spirits. They swarmed and pestered, but not in a bad way. While they had seen your world and bits of it's past, there was so much they didn't understand. 

 

You were happy to help.

Besides you had plenty of your own to ask.

 

You had slept in the Auger's hut. Said man had returned later in the night to see a sleeping bundle of colour. He had laughed at the spirits dislike for parting with you.

 

Said spirits had built a plan to prepare for the events of the Breach. It was also 5 years in the future. Your not sure if that was a mercy or not.

You had asked about the timing but they didn't really have an answer, the best response you got was from blue.

 

"When you pull out a handful of string, do you expect perfection?"

 

They had a point, you were not going to argue.

 

Hearing a cough you look up to see Svarah standing before.

 

"Come, we will get you settled"

 

Nodding, you stretched out and stood up. This dislodged at the spirits around you, they were not pleased, but said nothing.

 

You followed her out and trailed down behind her as she led you through a familiar area.

It's was bigger then the game and a lot fuller.

Unsurprisingly.

 

You could feel the curious eyes following you, drilling into your back. You look down. Track pants and a white shirt. Not very Thedas-y. 

 

Svarah led down the hill and over to a pair of adults with a young child standing between them. They were all holding hands. A family maybe?

 

"Annis, Tia. A moment please"

 

The adults who turned out to both be women turned to face you both. Annis was ginger, pale, but with freckles seem to explode over her face while her counter part, Tia was dark in all but her eyes, those were a milky white. Braids were spilling from her hood.

Your eyes dragged down for a second to the child. A girl no more then, what, 10? Gripping tightly to Tia, stared back. The little girl was the spitting image of Annis.

 

—————

 

So you were adopted, this is now a thing.

 

Svarah had handed you off to the couple and their child. 

 

Said child was now playing with your hair. 

 

"It's so fluffy!"

 

Who are you to argue?

 

Tia and Annis were delighted to have a new member of the family, even more so when their daughter Agnis had glued herself to you.

Small children terrify you, are they gonna laugh or spontaneously combust into tears? You just let you fluff your already messy hair.

 

It had been a week since meeting the merry little trio and you were smitten. They were so sweet you had cavities.

 

You had been outfitted with clothes, a dagger and some other items. You feel very Avvar.

 

"Walker, Agnis, come over here!"

 

The smell of a fresh roast caught your attention, successfully pulling you from your daze.

 

"Sweet!"

 

Flinging Agnis over you shoulder to rest on one arm, you carried her like some kind of squealing, giggling rug. Quicker then anything you darted over to where you food was placed before dropping Agnis on a cushion. More giggles ensued. 

 

Tia, who had been already seated had a smile that matched the sun in brightness. She always did when she heard Agnis laugh. You felt warm and tingly.

 

Annis was probably by far the best cook you had ever met. It was like she had a magic of her own... maybe it has something to do with being a mum? There seems to be some secret power they all have.. like finding that one thing you can't.

 

Too bad the spirits finally get you back tomorrow.


	3. SpIdErS!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reds idea of teaching baby birds to fly is to fling them off a cliff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPIDERS!

It was official. 

 

Red.

 

Is

 

EVIL!

 

—————

 

It wasn't even sun rise when they came for you. They went on about how you need to start. Now!

Disconcerted and vaguely terrified of all the wailing spirits you were quick to move. So here you were, being thrown to the wolves by Red.

 

You had named the spirits by colour, they didn't mind, they didn't have names before.

 

And that bit about being thrown to the wolves?? If only. It seemed wolves were the last thing you were gonna find here.

 

You wanted to cry.

 

But you couldn't.

 

You were using all your energy to fun at full speed away from the small hoard of 'little' poison spiders. That was a legit nightmare and a half.

 

So when the Hunt Master was started out of a kill by a feminine scream of terror, he about pissed him self laughing at the sight of you running for the hills as an army of spiders followed suit.

 

—————

 

Never again. Never. Again.

 

Never again were you gonna trust that evil little red spirit.

 

You rocked back and forth in the fetal position. Surrounded by the chard corpses of spiders. 

Turns out blind panic can induce lightning. Lightning that exploded out of you, in a wave.

 

It felt like a really big sneeze.

 

Your pretty sure your traumatised.


	4. It’s Hammer Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor look-alikes and mussels crossed with spirits and names

You'd been watching him for sometime. He moved with ease, everything smooth and calculated. It was really bloody awesome.

The young man looked very much like Chris Hemsworth's Thor. It was hard to look away. Besides he was attractive, why not watch?  
The blond man before you was actually your fighting instructor, between him, the Augur and the Hunt Master you were trained to not die in horrible ways. He mussels on this one were a side benefit. A very nice one.

Damn teen hormones, your trying to think!!

You'd been at this for a while and just because close combat wasn't your apparent specialty, it's much easier to vaporise from afar, doesn't mean you can't learn or improve.

Hendrick, the blond Goliath of mussels name, turned to you with an amused expression. Oh no.

"Lost in your own head again?"

"That obvious?"

He just smiled. It was a mercy you suppose, good old Hendrick was a relaxed sort, the other two would be growling at you. Probably with reason.

"We'll take a break for now, no use with your head in the clouds"

You shrug, embarrassed. It only lasted so long.

"They never let you go for long, do they"

It was no less a question then a statement and you tuned and focused on what he was referring to. Ah, the Hold Spirits. They were worming their way over. Obviously not sure if they could get away with actually coming over. Last time the Hunt Master had yelled at them for disturbing a lesson. Probably still an open wound. The Hunt Master was one of the only ones to tell them off for anything, though that still wasn't often. They were like children, in a way.

"What do you think?"

Hendrick laughed

"They cling tighter then a newborn"

Your eyes rolled on there own accord.

"Tell me about it, Wiz and Hope are like another set of parents"

Hendrick waved as he left, still laughing to his hearts content. Bastard.  
Motioning for the previously mentioned spirits to hurry up, you waddled over to one of the many cliff sides and settled down. You still weren't used to the added weight that is the Avaar garb. They're all pretty heavy.

You'd learned what type each spirit was, though they hadn't told you. It had been a game or puzzle really. They wanted to test you, no time limits or anything, just to spout out at answer when you thought you had it.  
At this point in time you had uncovered the main three. Blue, Yellow and Red. There were others, but they weren't around as much and none of it was easy.

Wiz, or more correctly, Wisdom. You had pinned them down first and they were happy. Lucky number, one so to speak. They were more wisp like then the others and you feel like that was because wisdom itself could not be so easily placed. Blue light refracted off of them like a mirror. 

Then there was the humanoid figure of Hope. All bright and shining like a small sun, dancing through the air with more grace then should be allowed. She'd, yes She'd, confused you for a bit, she felt and reminded you of the faith spirit that was originally The Divine, but it didn't fit. You ended up watching her for three weeks before concluding. You say concluding, but in reality it was well placed guess. A 'hope' if you will. Heh. She'd been ecstatic and hadn't left you alone for the following week, you didn't mind though, it left a warm feeling.

Lastly, Red. If you were to be honest. Red scared you in the beginning, but it had tapered out into a solid respect. That didn't meet you liked them. Oh no, they creeped you out to the finest degree, but there is such a thing as manners. Maybe it was because you didn't pretend or fall way from the wayward and intrepid spirit liked you so much. That or your it's new shiny play thing..  
You referred to Red as Dren. For adrenaline, because that's what it left you feeling and because it more invoked it than anything.  
Dren was a force, a nature, a state of being. Dren was NOT simple and anything that thought other wise may end up its lunch. They are the charge of the hunt, the thrill of the fight, the cry of war. They had no name and did not need one. Despite yourself you prompted the name and Dren had laughed and laughed. It made your skin crawl. You passed that challenge, but you somehow wished you hadn't. You had its attention, for better or for worse. It moved like fog, seeping across the ground. Not something you want to walk through.

The three spirits came to rest around you head and shoulders, like some bastardised halo. They 'sat' with you as the sun set. Another day down.

"Walker, we want to talk"

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walker refers to Wiz as he does because there a whole other Wisdom out there we all know and love!  
> You know who.
> 
> Also I feel like spirits them selves are not so easily defined as we think.


	5. The Three Year Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three down, two to go.
> 
> Walker wishes time would while not stop, just slow the hell down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘A bit’ of a time skip

To think that three years had passed. You couldn’t really believe it. You had learned so much in the short time you where at the Hold, and there was still more. You felt like an abridged Tarzan.  
You had grow quite a bit. Mountain air and good food will do that. And continuous running away from angry spiders. Looking at you Dren.

Relatively you looked mostly the same. Little less baby fat and so one. You also had gained a braid. Not unlike that of a Star Wars padowan. Over time your hair had grown. You didn’t mind to much, but it became a hassle so you had asked Annis to cut it. She did of course, but not before you had sectioned enough for a small braid. 

“To remember”

For a reason you will probably never know Annis had seemed proud. Like you had just done something amazing and grand. Who knows, maybe you did.  
Said braid was now draped over your shoulder. It ended mid chest in length. You’d developed a habit of twiddling it between you fingers when bored, tugging on it if nervous. Obvious traits, but what can one do?

You’d also cannibalised most of your outfits. Instead of the buckled fluffy stone bear armour, though you kept that cape thing, you see the Augur in, you had more of the feminine one, not that it looked it. Especially after you happened to it. You had the same ol’ pants and boots, a very warm tunic hidden behind a fur lined coat that ended below your knees, it was decorated with small fangs and a harness that went over one shoulder. The sleeves were open and baggy with leather braces half hidden under them. You had metal shoulder pads that were ingraved with different markings. Your hood was as fluffy as it was warm and combined with a stripped scarf, did well to obscure your face from sight. The last two items of yours was a cloak you had altered from earlier said cape thing and a staff.  
The staff was of a dark wood, runes engraved into it so not one section was blank, the top held a blade, branches curling round in a way as if it grew around the blade. At least you could stab any unlucky think that got too close. Or set it on fire, either way.

Combining your appearance with the Holds face paint, which you thought was reminiscent of Storvacker, you came off as any ‘scary’ Avaar. You quite liked it. You where also immune to all cold weather. It was a win win. It was also in interesting notion to mention that others in the Hold had copied you, not that you minded.

You looked over your self in the full body mirror that Annis had in a corner of the house you all lived in, Agnis peering round you with a big grin.

You see your self smile back, a scar you had gotten previously quirked and shifted with the motion. The scar ran from below your cheek to your chin. You always found your self rather proud of it. It was also a reminder of the first time you met Storvacker. That was something not to be forgotten, that was for sure.

With a quick flailing between you and Agnis, you the both scampered over the a pile of cushions and furs where your mothers sat, it was their ‘day off’, and gave them a hug before rumpling through the house and out the door. Wiz had wanted a meeting of sorts, something about too many gurguts being in the area. 

As the duo scuffled in a make shift race to see who was faster the day went on well. Even when a certain bear fell asleep on a certain someone where he was felt to fend for him self while his sister got them both a meal.

It was two more years before Inquisition would start. Beneath the weight of Storvacker where Walker sat, trapped, his mind wandered. So close, yet so far. He frowned as a small part of him wished it would never happen.

“You alright under there?”

You hear Agnis’s voice chime over the general hubbub.

“Peachy, just peachy. Now move! You fat fuzz ball!”

Storvacker replies in a grumbling noise and licked you

“Agh! Hey! Stop it! You know it doesn’t wash out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing a side book of Walkers shenanigans through out the years, should be up soon


	6. Faded Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover between stories with the TheOneKrafter and mine  
> Our characters need a holiday from the mayhem they induce, but good luck with that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this to that theme that plays if you kill Hawke so, add that for more pazaz I guess

Learning magic was an interesting concept in the beginning. You took to it like a fish to water, something you were honestly good at for once and no one was criticising you for it.  
Wiz was a good teacher, you wonder if she's done it before. It's possible. Apprentice Augurs often take on spirits. No like Justice and Anders, lest the world get a little more, explosive.  
The key for you is not to get smothered in it. Coming through the fade but not from it had left an odd effect. You didn't need lyrium potions and your magic came from within more then the fade. An earth thing maybe? Bleeding through. It used to have some from of magic, once upon a time. Electricity danced on your fingers. Your best element. It's danced in tune with your emotions, unfortunately.  
A memory of stomping your foot in a moment of fury had resulted in you lighting the wood you had stood on fire. You weren't even singed, but it scared you non the less. You needed to learn. You did. Though it took time, as many things do.  
You never really dreamt of the fade, but here you were in the fade by your dreams. You'd got lost and had towed the line of reality. It wasn't hard. In fact it was stupidly easy, if you remembered how. The sick feeling of falling in the dark. Just like in the beginning, but there were no spirits this time.  
You see her, in a cabin, there are children around her, mostly elves and one Quinari. An odd little lot.  
You look back to the girl, green eyes and dark hair, nothing too odd. Though the green acidic light of her left hand brakes the image. Oh, oh. A frown paints across your face. She's barely older then you. That could have been you, possibly. She's tired. Hiding be hind bright words and kind smiles. You feel like she needs a hug.  
You move closer, circling round, invisible, intruding on something you don't understand. 

Iced water shoots down your back, like the feeling of the Augurs wards. You remember how they felt when he showed you. You feel you knew her. In another life. Strange as that sounds.  
Sharply, she looks up, green against your own. Expression hard, but pondering. Curious? A tear falls. It's your own. Why, why are you crying? You don't know her, do you? You feel like you should.  
Pain shoots though your mind, pins and needles fill your every nerve.

"NO"

Wiz's voice is sharp and clear, a knife through butter. Your falling a book goes down with you, gone is the little room of children and it's dark once again.

Opening your eyes you see the blue light of Wiz before you. Your in your room, Agnis across form you. She must have snuck in again. Ill dreams for everyone it seems.

Wiz calls for your attention and your eyes drag back, your so tired.

"Careful Walker, less you be lost forever, we need you here!"

You struggle to find any words, but you don't need them.

"Sleep, but do not wander. It is not safe"

You don't argue. Falling back is easy, dark and warm. No dreams as they said, peaceful.  
But green eyes still burn in your mind. Who was she?

You never notice the fallen book, still heated by a fires warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr were I can be found so go ahead and check it out! https://fromthefrostbacksandback.tumblr.com/


	7. Little Light of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apprentice, spirit healer, another moment in Walkers life
> 
>  
> 
> Just don't do a Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Augur offers an apprenticeship, guess who Walker goes with ;)

The Augur had officially taken you as his apprentice. Technically, you already were, but he did it for real this time. Big moment for you and the Hold. The Augur used to have one, but she disappeared for a reason only you new. You didn't say anything, not yours to tell. She had been jealous of you or at least mad, why you weren't all too sure, favourites? No, that wasn't an issue. Your pretty sure it's because of the spirits. Yeah that's more likely, she was always fond of the spirits, but they would always swarm you. 

The Augur had asked you and the spirits which one would come forth. It was a 'they must choose you and vice versa' sort of deal. A good chunk of them had stepped forth. Wiz, Dren, Greeny, Doop and Val were that chunk. The others, Heart, Hope, Snow and Bee had been pushed back. Not all to willingly you found yourself realise. The Augur had turned away and was busying himself with something on a table, a false sense of privacy. Eyes narrowed, you size up the spirits in front of you. Time to make a choice.

"No"

Apparently not the choice anyone was expecting. Hah! The Spirits almost seem to glitch, surprise rolling over them.

"I will make my own choice, now back up you Prideful lot! I'm thinking"

They shrunk at that, like dogs caught in the trash, slinking down with low tails. You hear the Augur make what you think was a strangled laugh. The later of the spirits perked at your sharp bark of authority, they had a chance. A chance with out being shoved to the side. You resist sighing, hierarchy is everywhere. You look round the room and settle on Hope.

Hope is something that everyone needed, it can be found anywhere, a spark, lighting the way. Where there's hope, there's a way. You aren't terribly smart, but you are clever. Your not all that strong or brave, you do what you can. You, are yourself, simple and true. All one needs is hope. 

A smile dances its way over your face. Hand reaching up and out, offering. Hope seemed shocked, others look over that, that is subtle. 

"How about it? Shine a little light?"

A gleeful look splits her face like the sun does a shadow. Gold hands grasp your own and bounce up and down. She's literally jumping for joy. The other spirits are just as surprised. It's like it never crossed their minds that they won't get picked. How often is hope buried under the general hubbub of the everyday? Funny because we're all the less for it.

You see Wiz, considering you. They look, pleased?

"Smart"

"No, honest"

They nod, arms crossing in confirmation. Confirmation that isn't all about you... What are they up too? Wiz was always planning, learning, it was all subtext that made their character. While you weren't often sure about Wiz, you new they would do anything too over the top.... Other then body snatching one unlucky teen.

Hope had wound herself around your shoulders, head buried in between she neck and hood. Happy giggles, muffled, could be heard. Val looked embarrassed and the rest reserved, though Dren just look bored.... Never a good thing.

The Augur shifted back round and looked at the ray of sunshine hanging off your shoulder. He blinked a couple times and slowly nodded to himself.

"I was expecting a different choice"

You squint at him. No kidding.

"Along with all the others"

He had the decency to look sheepish, even if it wasn't easily spotted under his helm and paint. He strode over and past you, motioning for you to follow as he slipped out the door into a startlingly bright day. Hope had curled into your back, a weightless piggy-back, almost. 

You follow soon after, a little light of hope lining your path.


	8. Pack For The Journey, Prepare For The Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walker sets off into the world and meets a new bunch of friends.
> 
>  

5 years. 5 years, some magic, combat training and a spiritual fandango of crazy later and here you are. It's surprising to say the least.

You'd been preparing for this and the time is here. If you could you'd turn and run. But you can't. Cause you made a promise. And a case of high moral code.

You dithering ended when the three other members of the house came in. Different times you notice. Half expected them to hang together and ambush you.

The first didn't take long as a tall silhouette came into your door way. Their hair pulled back and lined with edges of grey.

"Your really going?"

"Yep"

"You don't have to go, let alone by yourself"

"Yep"

"... we are very proud of you"

"Love you"

Annis walks over hand delivers a hug to end all hugs. You try not to cry.

By lunch came the second.

"I could go with you!"

"No"

"But I could-"

"Never in a million years"

Your blunt dismissals are received with an argumentative hiss. And with out even looking you know that there's a pouting, seething red freckled face boring into your back. You repress a sigh. Siblings. If it all went south, you really don't want her in the blast radius.

Turning is Agnis and looking down despite her staggering height. You had grown to be taller, somehow.

Her arms are crossed and she's glaring, face as red a her hair. Lovely.

"The mums need you here and if I find you either gone after me or in trouble I'm yeat your arse back up the mountain faster then you'd sneeze"

"Bring it boi!"

Over the years you'd corrupted the younger generation of Avvar with your Millennial ways. The fact that you can tell which "boy" she is using is a magic of its own and a point to how she really feels.

"I'll send letters"

The glare softened, but not much.

"Visitations will happen at some point.... just once I feel like both the lowlands can handle.. this....and of course when there isn't an unofficial war"

She scoffs when you lotion at all of her and proceeds to roll her eyes.

"You just pointed to all of me. Also unofficial or not that shit takes time!"

You blink at the wording. She's been hanging with Solvid again. You flicked her. She squawked.

"Language"

"Yes, mother"

"Don't joke, you know not to poke that dragon"

Agnis shivered and paled. Annis and Tia could be scary.

"Point"

"You bet your arse"

She squints.

"Do as I say. Not as I do"

"That's shitty"

"Yep"

"Arse"

"You know it"

Tia didn't come round til the next morning not long before you were leaving. It was just be for the sun had risen did she wander over.

"Your nervous"

You had shrugged out of habit before mentally slapping your self and responding with a unintelligible mumbling.

She still heard it.

You shuffle over and take her hand. Fingers skitter up and to your face.

"You've grown, but your face is still soft"

True, the baby fat never left and your youth was clinging on with a vengeance. Could have been worse.

"Be careful, please. There are those who care for you"

You nod into her hand and sigh. Shoulders sag and you could just melt. Hello happy place.

You feel a hope smiling in the back of your head. It's sad that these moments never last.

——————

It was mid afternoon when you had left the basin fully. Dressed in all your Avvar gear and a large travelling pack. You felt like a fluffy hobo elf.

Travelling takes time, a lot of time. It also would have been hella boring is not for the fade resident living in your head. Hooray for small mercy's.

The track to Haven would take multiple weeks, but you enjoyed the journey. You liked the outdoors and the lack of people. You already missed the Basin. Even if it was a terrible, murdery and full of giant critters and spiders.

Not fun. Still miss it though.

———————

It was a few weeks later when your first interaction with the world was a good chunk of time later. You'd avoided bandit and the like so far, but sooner or later ones luck will run out. Even if it takes 5 years.

You heard it before your saw it. Shouting, stabby noises, slashing. All that stuff. Slapping someone with a slice of beef would be preferable. A lot more preferable.

Despite being hulking makeshift Sharmanic tribal Vikings the Avvar are surprisingly good at not getting noticed. They just normally don't care. Why could you when your the biggest thing in the room? Human wise, anyway.

Also Avvar climb. All the time. Like super monkey climb. Like you are now. Front row seat. Of Qunari. Beating up bandits.

You morbidly wish you had popcorn.

You miss popcorn. Didn't really like it, but you still miss it. Not the point though.

You didn't really plan to get involved. Until some dickweed set a caravan on fire. There were children screams.

Safe to say that spirit, human or other. No one was happy.

——————

When Adaar started his day, he didn't really expect the outcome. Bandits? Sure. An Avvar in a tree? Not so much.

The Valo-Kas had been hired by the Divine and her followers as a neutral party. There wasn't any hate for Templar's or mages in the group and they were extra mussel. A middle ground so to speak. But mostly just as protection for the conclave.

The Valo-Kas had split into two groups. One already on a prior job and Adaars team on this. It wasn't a large group and there were some kids too, hidden away in a caravan. Safer out of sight.

Didn't last long. Bandits had attacked 5 to the left, 4 on the right. Including Adaar; there were 6 Vashoth. It all seemed alright. Adaar pulling the staff from his back and his companions taking their own weapons to the bandits.

Soon there were 2 to the left and three on the right. No casualties on his side either. But then one of the bandits, an archer, set fire to he caravan Sataa and Meraad were protecting.

The one with the children.

Adaar saw red, magic blasting out in flame at the two to the left, and turned to the caravan. That fire NEEDED to be gone.

But a course of events stopped everyone.

It was frozen. White-ish blue ice. In the shape of the fire. Solidly in place. No more cries either, just confused whimpers.

The bandits had stuttered, confused. One went to move, the archer, but didn't even get to raise the bow as boots met his skull.

There was a sick snap.

——————

If your to be honest lightening is your best element. That was followed by fire and healing magic. You generally avoided using ice, you weren't skilled with it. At least this time you got lucky, this time anyway.

Jumping from a tree isn't that big of an event for an Avvar. You however don't make the habit of doing it to collapse peoples spines. You grimace as your momentum hits the archer. It's sick, the sound he makes. You don't feel bad, you don't really feel anything. He did it to himself.

You don't mess with kids.

Turning to the bandits as they gape at the furry giant that's standing on their now dead companion, they don't really get the chance of reacting as golden vines of light curl on the skin of the Avvar who plopped out of a nowhere. No one, not even he Valo-Kas can move as the man lifts a spear like staff

But they notice the lighting.

A mage.

An abomination.

You look upon your handy work. Exploding human is gross. Lot of blood splatter. Looking down at your hand you see the lines of Hopes aura seeping through in artistic curves. How very Anders.

As it fades and everything gets less glowy. You turn to face the merc band. Tal-Vashoth are generally mercs. Right?

You raise a hand and they flinch. Oops. Right. You just exploded people. And they are people. Tucking your hand into the folds of your fluffy armour you cough quietly.

"Uh, sorry about that"

Obviously not what tall, dark, horns and mage expected. Brows furrowed and lifting he shifts about before straightening. His band follow suit.

"Who are you? Your an Avvar, correct? Don't see your kind around here"

Okay. You can work with this. 5 seconds in and no screaming "demon" or "mages". Point one for Walker.

"Ah, yeah."

Well that was lame. Silence ensues and the horned man shifts again.

Oh shit, yeah. Names.

"I am called Walker"

That gave a thoughtful pause.

"That's not a name"

"It is what I'm called though. What do I call you?"

Yellow eyes stared you down. Calculating.

"Adaar"

There was a growl to the left, one of the others, female, had done it. Adaar turned his head and gave her a 'look'. That ended that. The potential argument was already gone.

Adaar. You knew that name.... Of course! A potential Inquisitor!  
You physically perked up at that and Adaar looked at you questioningly.

"Adaar: weapon. Fitting name, no?"

For the second time that in the last 20 minutes everyone stood still.

"You know qunlat?"

"No, just a few key words"

"How?"

"Listening stubbornness"

———————

Adaar stared down the bewildering creature as it leaned on their staff before him. There was no intent from the hooded figure, but their magic unnerved him. There's wasn't really any pull from the fade. There was a humming song though, just before hearing. Lightly buzzing around the Avvar mage.

"What do you want?"

Adaar didn't want to beat about the bush. This was a little too weird.

"Nothing"

"Then why help?"

"You don't mess with kids"

The answer was sharper then the rest of the Avvar, Walker, as he called himself, had supplied so far. It was almost angry.

Thinking it over Adaar relaxed and moved to put his staff away.

"Your a mage"

"So are you"

Adaar took strong notice that said hands were firmly tucked away. 'Walker' seemed to be actively trying to make himself smaller for Adaar. Hunching down, hands down and away. Not particularly threatening. And he didn't like it when children were in harms way.

Fair enough.

"What was the glow?"

"Glow? Oh, that, that was Hope"

The Avvar shuffles his feet and appears to relax, a polite smile coming to light as the hood was removed. He looked younger then expected. Even with the paint covering his skin.

"Hope?"

"Spirit guide, my teacher and general tag along"

"Your an abomination?"

The smile wained and annoyance ran along the mages face.

"Rude, but no"

Adaar didn't really know how to reply to this, but he didn't have too.

"Hope isn't a demon. Neither am I possessed"

"Then what are you?"

"Currently? Annoyed"

Watching the surprisingly laid back response Adaar couldn't take it. A grin of sorts split across his face and a laugh sprang through.

The Valo-Kas has relaxed at this point and we're watching the vague expression of surprise on Walkers face.

"Well, Walker, we are part of the Valo-Kas. Thank you for your help"

———————

Your awkwardly hoping that the world doesn't shit on you and have things go sideways. Thankfully Adaar didn't decide to throw a fireball at you.

That would have been bad.

Instead you had an awkward truce. You really hoped it lasted. Hope though so too.

Though you did have to go deeper into Hope as a whole. Adaar was surprisingly fun to talk too. No biased opinion and general freak out on spirits, especially when you explained the ritual and the removal. Even if he was a little wary.

"The Avvar have the Augur and the Augur can have a number of apprentices. We have a connection with the spirits around the Hold and there's this ritual-"

You both yabbered away for a time, before setting up camp and even more after.

You had of course met all the others in Adaars team, though they weren't so keen they didn't mind having you around. You did meet the children in the caravan too. There were 3, one of them a mage.

They were all 10 or below, but no younger then 5. Once they had relaxed and come to the stand point of "the strange human isn't mean".

Safe to say you became a new point of interest. And a climbing frame. Agnis would be proud.

The 3 little ones were, the twins; Asaara and her brother Ash. Lastly the little mage girl; Hissera. Funnily enough Hissera also meant hope. Weird, right?

A golden jiggle swept through the back of your head.

Speaking of Hissera, she had settled down between both you and Adaar. The others having left to pester the others. Though she didn't seem inclined to move any time soon. Currently she was running her hands over the runes carved into the wood of your staff, little lights dancing around in the air.

At first Adaar had been worried, but a quick explanation and handing the giant speared stick off to him showed it wasn't harmful.

"Quite the group you have here"

"You have no idea"

The rest of the night was thankfully quiet. Stars dancing in the night. Hooray to new friends. Too bad they would all most likely die.

Looking down at Hissera you find you really don't like that out come.

Fuck you Solas. Fuck you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3am me has good ideas, but concerning ways of going about them.... Yay for normal day me! hehe..


	9. Fanart

Fanart from [TheOneKrafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneKrafter/pseuds/TheOneKrafter).

 

I love it!

  

 

I originally had an image Walker posted here, but computer shenanigans.

 

[But here's a link to my tumblr where you can find it](https://fromthefrostbacksandback.tumblr.com/)! 


	10. I Smite Thee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are made, douches felt with and you gets knocked over by a kid.

You'd been travelling with Adaar and his band of misfits for a while now. After the first week they all had settled down and stopped staring at you like some eldrich time bomb. 

You guess strange mage is weirder then friend mage. No offence taken here. Adaar grew up with them.

You'd bantered back and forth as you went. Ash, a young girl no older then ten had taken up her throne upon your shoulders in a piggyback. You'd met her early on, tucked away in the caravan. She was the only child there too. Adaar had mentioned that she had a habit of coming along no matter what you did to stop her.

Cheeky little stowaway.

So there she was, perched high up on your shoulders, braiding and playing with the curls of your hair. You didn't really care, though it kinda tickled.

Adaar had made a joke of "love at first sight". You just looked at him with a grimace, the horned devil had the cheek to laugh. Bastard.

Ash had decidedly sided with you on this and had stuck her tongue out at Adaar. You cheered her on. Laughter all around there. 

 

Unfortunately, nothing can ever last.

While getting closer to the Conclave meant being closer to where everything would begin, it also meant being closer to people, and not very nice people.

Lowland humans, you've met them twice now on this journey, and your really not impressed.

They were a rogue troop of Templar's. Grubby, angry and ready to pick a fight. And they had just found to unbound "apostate" mages. A voice sounding a lot like Hope whispered that it would likely would have been worse if they'd been circle mages. Your inclined to agree.

And so here you all were, twitchy Templar's blocking the road, Ash still upon your shoulders, the crew quiet and Adaars jovial smile now strained. 

An archer, two with swords and one with a double handed axe.

You wanted that archer gone. Now.

One of the Templar's, likely their would be leader, had called out in a sneering tone.

"What 'ave we 'ere?" A band of oxemen and their savage?"

Distantly you felt the need to laugh at he's wannabe southern drawl, you didn't, it would just piss him off.

"We aren't looking for trouble here.."

Adaar ever the diplomatic one had tried, but some people are just dicks.

"And that's exactly why you lot will hand over any mages you have and maybe we'll leave you alone"

How original.

"Anyone coming to this pile of nowhere is obviously heading to that conclave the Divine set up. Fools move, the mages will kill them all"

And he's an extremist, joy.

One of the crew, you couldn't remember her name at the moment, stepped forward and growled.

"We won't hand over anything"

"Now that's a right shame, that there is.... Boys"

Your distantly aware that your actually part of this Mexican stand off, but you really don't like that archer. And shits just hit the fan.

There's a buzz in the air, like standing under a power line, but somehow worse. There's a blast of blue light and everything is suddenly heavy all you can feel are pins and needles.

Adaar falls flat, dazed and pained. His face in the dirt if not for the arm that can barely hold. Ash squeaks and seizes, falling off your back in a twitchy mess of cloth and limb. 

You wobble slightly, just avoiding a stagger as if stumbling a push. You blearily glance down at Ash. That's odd, only mages react like that to smites.

Smites...

Ash has magic.

"Well look at that, even the kiddies a little monster, 'and her over and we'll treat 'er real nice"

You find that you really don't like this, and you really don't like his tone. You shake off the numbness, missing the near constant buzz of lightening under your skin. The silence doesn't bother you, you lived with it for so long after all.

The man comes forward and tuts as the crew lurch forward to protect their own.

"Now now, lets not be hasty! Don't want your friends full of holes now do we?"

You stiffen as he closes in. He doesn't see the snake in the grass.

"No weapons ay? Not that you need them! Look at the size of you!"

Your all but glaring down at him as he laughs, standing at least a head or so taller then he is. 

You act first.

Ramming his head into yours you hear a sickening crack and a scream as he staggers back. You'd broken his nose. Reaching out you pull his sword out of his hands and push him back with a shifting kick. He lands in his back. You step forth and stand on his chest, stopping him dead.

You then turn and throw the sword.

———————

Adaar watches as the Templar comes closer. Little Ash is on the ground shaking. Why is she shaking? No, please no, no, no, no.

He can hear the humans laugh and head toward her. He needs to get up! Arms shaking he can barely move.

He barely turns his head when the Avvar, Walker, snaps forward like an angered snake. His crew all but squawk as the fur bundled man full on headbutts the Templar.

But how? Why? Didn’t that smite hit him? How is he even moving?

The Templar screams, blood gushes down in a river of red droplets. He snarls and aims for walker who knocks him flat and steals his sword. Adaar flinches when the larger of the two kicks out and flattens the other out under their feet. Brutal and efficient.

The next few moves left all of the Vashoth stunned.

Walker threw the sword.

It was an archer throw, the blade tumbles through the air and hits the archer on an out stretched hand and long his arm. Said man screaming and dropped his bow, arrow springing into the dirt not to far away.

Walker shifts his feet, digging into the man under him, there’s a small scream and a possible crack as the wild man shifts and catapults at the other sword user.

“Asaara, Herah! Could use a hand!”

Walkers voice was sharp, sharper then he’d heard before. Herah and Asaara are startled, but recover quick. One going to Ash and the other charges forward to aid Walker.

Asaara brings down an axe, metal to metal. The axe holder who had before stood back and watched had finally joined his fellows, aiming for walker as said man spun away from a sword swing.

“Thanks!” “Anytime!”

Adaar manages to sit up as the rest of his crew join his side, helping him. Ash, who appeared unconscious was safely in Herahs arms.

Then the screaming started. 

Purple and gold light danced along walkers being. Gold lines tracing lines through his skin to glowing eyes. The man in walkers grasp screamed as lightening danced, only stopping when his head exploded.

The axemen has stopped to look upon this for only a moment before Asaara brought down her axe on his head.

This only left the fallen loud mouth leader and the crippled archer.

“Abomination! Abomination!”

The downed Templar all put screamed as he tried to scramble back. Walker has turned to watch him as a bird would an insect, head tilted to the side.

“Your very rude”

Adaar blinked. The voice or rather voices that left Walkers mouth were duel toned. One was obviously walker himself and the other was... surprisingly feminine. It sounded like bells in the wind.

Golden eyes trailed back over to the group of horned warriors. An eyebrow raised in a silent question.

“The last are yours to do as you will. We will leave if that is what you wish, we would do you no harm.”

Adaar watched the Avvar. The inflections in the voices, relaxed stance. He realised that nothing about Walker had changed apart from the speech pattern. It didn’t seem like a possession either. They had met in a fight and traveled together for sometime. There was no ill willing to be found.

The light faded, leaving two pale grey eyes peering down at him. The same eyes as he’d always seen on walker.

He could feel the stiffness in his company, scared and uncertain. All but one at least. 

Ash had woken.

Little amber eyes watching back and forth.

Nor Adaar or anyone had much chance to speak as the little girl sprung from a fumbling Herah to the human mage. Little arms reaching round all they could reach, which really wasn’t much, other then a lot of leg.

Walker fell backwards.

——————

You had fully expected to be shouted out when Ash shot over to you and barrelled into your legs. Normally this wasn’t much of a problem, but there’s not much like a Quinari, child or no. 

What could you say? The kid was strong.

Dazed, elbows pushing you up you see the startled expressions of your post-travel companions.

Then Adaar started laughing.

“Beaten by a child! What would we fear from him even if he was?!”

Taking cue from there boss the mass of twitchy Vashoth turned to the last two Templar’s.

Safe to say, they weren’t so lucky.


End file.
